


饕餮

by Lucaslimpid



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 崩源体是什么味道。
Relationships: parad/Dan kuroto





	饕餮

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇檀黎斗拥有食人幻想要素，其实是做饭介绍。

崩源体是什么味道。  
檀黎斗第一次出现这个想法是在监督空壳卡带加工的时候，工厂的机械轰隆作响，金属互相碰撞发出的沉重而穿耳的噪音，空气中弥漫着塑料烧焦的味道，即使戴上口罩也无法将这些异味隔绝半分。小巧的卡带是在铁制模具里吹出，注入的空气让高温的塑料液体鼓气，跟人类呼吸的肺一样鲜活。机械镊子将脆弱的芯片塞入卡带之中，最后的握柄安装和上漆一气呵成，空白而成批的卡带就被工人安放在里柔软的手提箱中。檀黎斗拿着还温热的卡带朝白炽灯光举起，透着灯光的金色流进他的眼睛里，他所创造的新生命诞生了。  
“新的卡带？”  
崩原体从背后钻出来，他好奇地从箱子里抽出一个卡带研究了起来，上面空无一物，等待着造物者给予名字和功能。  
“是，这一箱子是最后的卡带，计划开始步入正轨了。”  
“游戏终于要开始了——。”帕拉德玩闹地拉下檀黎斗的口罩，新鲜的空气涌入檀黎斗的鼻腔，塑胶臭味更为浓重。  
“帕拉德，把箱子拿回我办公室吧。”  
帕拉德将卡带都收入了黑色收纳箱中，一路小跳跃消失在了工厂的大门口。  
“接下来.......。”檀黎斗从口袋里摸出了崩源体驱动器。

“我以为你会让石墨来处理。”  
“石墨对我也不是随叫随到。”  
帕拉德坐檀黎斗桌前，他能闻到对方的身上还粘留的胶臭味，才从工厂返回的社长还没有脱去保暖的羊毛外套，慢腾腾地将驱动器放在桌上。  
“帕拉德，别老坐在这妨碍我。”檀黎斗认为崩原体有时就像惹人讨厌的野猫，不听话也毫无服从性。  
“你以后也会这样抛弃你的同伴吧。”帕拉德忽然冷不丁地凑在檀黎斗面前，他们俩的脸也只不过几厘米距离。  
“没有人跟我是同伴。”檀黎斗看着对方，手指滑动在对方的喉结处。

崩源体是什么味道。

这粒霉菌在檀黎斗的大脑里迅速扩散起来，腐烂的信号在脑介质中运输，丧尸病毒的原始欲望在叫喊着，诱惑着神明去咬一口苹果。给帕拉德的每一次口交不同于他以往的经验，帕拉德的精液是没有味道的。除了出汗还带有些许咸味，帕拉德因为不进食的原因导致他的体液是没有任何异味的。他们的每一次接吻，檀黎斗都像是在与无味的芦苇肉缠绕，牵出透明无味的粘液。每当檀黎斗闲心下来观察帕拉德时他都会观察对方的呼吸，崩源体的呼吸起伏比常人更深更慢，藏在套装下面的胸腔强有力地起伏着。他总是会在帕拉德射精时候拥抱着对方，吸闻着崩源体仅有的一丝汗味，他会在兴奋的时候咬着对方的下嘴唇向后拉扯，帕拉德  
在檀黎斗心里俨然圣餐。

帕拉德是什么味道呢。

与帕拉德接吻时候檀黎斗也吮吸着对方的舌头，就像伊甸的蛇一样贪婪。崩源体的舌头柔软得像小孩子一样，因为不进食的体质导致他嘴里没有一丝味道，檀黎斗也猜不出对方的喜好。他回忆起自己和其他人接吻的经验，人类多多少少会残留食物的味道在口腔里，可能是今早的薄荷味牙膏，可能是下午茶的咖啡，也有可能是才口交完的腥臭。檀黎斗时常都会把对方的舌头顶起来，直到舌系带无法再拉大，紧绷的舌头便开始大肆分泌唾液，让檀黎斗能纠缠出淫荡的水渍声。檀黎斗总会在接吻时候想着，柔软的舌头更适合作为刺身，像高级贝类被手艺熟练的师傅一刀刀切成薄片，沾取酱油与才研磨完毕的芥末酱。刺鼻的芥末味会让他催生出更多的唾液，让整片肉变得回甜。  
檀黎斗抚摸着对方的胸部，感受着对方的呼吸，崩源体的肺叶一定强于常人吧，抛开多余的皮肤与脂肪露出来的胸腔骨或许还粘附着筋肉，保护着像气囊一般膨胀缩小的两只肺叶。藏在最深处的心脏像巨型的草莓，多汁的草莓在咬下的一瞬间激得人满手的汁水，被牙齿撕扯剩下的果肉边缘留着不整齐的牙印，芬香的果味弥漫在鼻腔，檀黎斗想到这里嘴里的唾液又开始溢满。崩源体的心脏是否满载病毒，病毒的味道又如何？是盛夏含在嘴里的薄荷还是腐烂发臭的牛肉。檀黎斗将手收回在身边，一手摁压在帕拉德的小腹上，一手将重心向后靠，他扭动的后腰的幅度时快时慢，一切都是随着他的心情进行。他将头向后仰，幻想着自己手下沾满汗液的小腹下缠绕着肮脏蠕动着的肠子像蛇一样缠绕着自己的手，长达几米的肠子能围绕着自己的脖子好几圈，腥臭的血味和废物的腐臭扑面而来。食肉动物最原始的欲望刺激着檀黎斗，不同物种的吞噬渴望让檀黎斗好奇不已，是否与现今存在的山珍海味相同，亦或是渴望依偎在内脏中的安全感如同回到母亲温暖的子宫中，檀黎斗都无时无刻想着。  
“帕拉德......。”檀黎斗呻吟着，他后腰开始发酸了起来，着力的双手因为前列腺的快感有些颤抖。  
“genm自己说的不准违抗神的命令的吧。”帕拉德喘息有些急促，毕竟檀黎斗每次都能摸清楚他喜爱的节奏，即使隔着内裤布料也能磨至勃起。帕拉德还是扶住了檀黎斗的腰胯，突出的胯骨磨在帕拉德的手心，薄薄一层皮肉被他上下扯动。檀黎斗将双手向前搭在对方的肩上，快速剧烈的抽动的所带来的快感从脑垂直传到脊椎，他整个背都弓了起来，因为偏瘦而鼓出漂亮的蝴蝶骨，脊椎的起伏也撑起了皮肤，随时随地都要撑破一般。檀黎斗颤抖着，用双手抹着帕拉德肩颈的连接，拱起收紧的肌肉，因为激动而浮出的血管。  
檀黎斗的汗液和唾液一起流了下来，他的神经无时无刻都在举出饥饿的牌子，怂恿着主人去尝试那第一口螃蟹。他耸拉着头，快感和饥饿感让他的脑子撕裂开来，他如此渴望那一口崩源体的脂肪，在嘴里入口像带有盐味的黄油，弹性的眼球在咬破的一瞬间会爆出浆汁，刨腹出温暖的内脏就像黏糊的热吻，檀黎斗想象的这一切都被肉欲裹上了一层致幻糖浆，让他分不清现实和虚幻。前列腺所带来的快感让他大脑的想象变得模糊不堪，他抓起帕拉德的右手指塞入嘴中，犬齿和后槽牙不停地啃咬着对方的关节，带有汗渍的表皮被唾液包裹起来，融化了咸味在檀黎斗的口腔中刺激出更多的唾液，这些黏糊的汁水溢出嘴里，沿着唇线和指节向下淌去。帕拉德则将手指得寸进尺地向上一勾，摁压了软腭牵连着小舌，让檀黎斗干呕了出来，条件反射地伸出来舌头，滴下了好几滴唾液黏成一丝在帕拉德的手上。  
檀黎斗抱住了对方的脑袋，将嘴巴张开到无法再扩大的程度向帕拉德的脖颈咬去，温暖的皮肤被撕裂开来，薄薄的皮连带着柔韧的筋肉被撕扯下来。柔软湿润的肌肉暴露在空气中，血浆从受损的血管中还是溢出来，檀黎斗狼吞虎咽下口中的表皮，温热的皮肤因为充满汗液一直充斥着酸咸的味道。他迫不及待开始了第二口，像郊外的野狗一般狂甩着自己的头，将紧贴在一起的肌肉分层下来，每一口都重伤着整个肌肉组织，直到一股血液突然激在他脸上，他才暂停了几秒疯狂的动作。大动脉失去了脆弱的保护，开始大肆喷溅，将檀黎斗整张脸染红。他卷屈着，舔着大动脉的破口处喝下汩汩鲜血，退化到孩童时期吮吸母亲的奶水。每一口血浆都是一个湿润的吻，亲吻檀黎斗的喉咙，让他兴奋不已。他抄起背后还放置着的裁信刀，从对方胸口向下猛划直至肚脐处，血腥味弥漫了整个办公室，没有了肚皮的保护，内脏散乱得泄了出来，同时他体内的阴茎也泄了出来，檀黎斗得到了最多的精液以及最持久的高潮。  
“genm?”帕拉德的声音将檀黎斗拉了回来。  
又是幻觉。  
檀黎斗摸着自己微微鼓起的小腹，汗水和精液粘在了他手上。

每当檀黎斗亲吻帕拉徳或是与对方性交他心底的好奇便转化为冲动，在他接吻时柔软微卷的头发被他的手指卷起，他会时常想着崩原体的脑髓，撕开那一层胶质的黏膜，细嫩柔软的口感应当和水果一同打碎成奶昔。他在口交时会幻想从头顶淋下来的内脏是对神的洗礼。这种性幻想是不同于跟其他寻常人做爱，崩源体由他创造而理应让他吞噬享用。

然而在檀黎斗死的那一瞬间他明白了，病毒没有他想象的味道，或者说恐惧屏蔽了他所有的感官，他根本没有来得及品尝到味道。他像一条被打断脊椎骨的蛇一般在地上扭曲着，被病毒塞满的人类细胞被打碎又重组，在血管里肆意游走，堵塞了动脉用被变异的细胞切开又合拢，痛感是从神经里传出的。  
辛苦了。  
檀黎斗听到了对方的声音，嘲笑的意味已经掩饰不住，从喉咙深处传来的声音此时此刻让檀黎斗想起了工厂加工卡带时候听到的金属撞击声。他艰难抬起自己的头，用充血的双眼盯着帕拉德，愤怒和恐惧变成了一声声哀嚎，他撇见对方审视自己的眼神跟自己审视卡带的方式如出一辙，那种目光是把自己当作一个物件在捉弄。  
或许自己会蜕变成那只躺在加工履带上的卡带。  
“我不想死———，”檀黎斗被下一秒的疼痛折磨得满地打滚，他恐惧于死在半路没有任何成就，恐惧于自己将永远磨灭。  
檀黎斗觉得自己的身体在不断被压缩，被病毒吞噬的细胞和器官已经分裂在空气之中，从脚趾开始，他就开始产生幻觉，大脑太过于恐惧的现实便开始屏蔽部分痛苦。檀黎斗在最后的几秒钟想到了自己一直幻想的盛宴，崩源体的味道似乎已经摆在了眼前。他喉咙溢出一股甜味，甜中带着腥，熟悉又怀念的味道让檀黎斗在最后几秒安静了下来，他感觉到自己加入了盛宴的餐桌之中，慢慢退化，最后蜷缩成一团，周边是温暖的汁液。

被分食的是自己。


End file.
